Matin hivernal
by Melindax
Summary: Un matin d'hiver chez Finn et Rachel. — Finchel, mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour Wiloo


JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE WILOO !

Tu l'attendais ton OS Finchel, hein ? Et bien c'est qu'il est capricieux, il a insisté à rester caché jusqu'au jour de ton anniversaire ! Gros bisous, je t'aime vraiment, je te suis très reconnaissante de m'accepter comme amie :)

Je tiens juste à m'excuser, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas regardé Glee donc il est possible que Finn et Rachel soient OOC...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Finn faisait plus attention que jamais au moindre de ses petits gestes. Un seul tremblement et les casseroles rangées dans le placard s'entrechoqueraient puis s'écrouleraient dans un vacarme assourdissant qui ne serait pas au goût de la malade qui dormait en haut. Il avait déjà eu du mal à sortir du lit sans la réveiller... Il avait fallu qu'elle s'endorme avec les bras autour de lui ! Pas que ça le dérangeait — oh oui, pas du tout —, mais c'était assez gênant quand tu voulais faire une sortie discrète à la James Bond.<p>

Il ouvrit le frigo, y prit la brique de lait et le referma avec délicatesse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voulait apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit à Rachel, donc il savait comment éviter de faire du bruit. Il versa un peu du liquide blanc dans la casserole et enclencha le gaz. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit le "clic" du grille-pain. Il sortit les toasts et se mit à les tartiner de Nutella et de confitures, après avoir choisi les préférées de Rachel. Il alla ensuite éteindre le feu sous les œufs qui étaient sur le point de brûler, avant de faire de même pour le lait qui avait dangereusement gonflé. Finn pensa que ses ennuis étaient terminés jusqu'à qu'il remarque qu'il n'avait pas encore préparé de café. Certes, il avait préparé un chocolat chaud, mais la diva au bois dormant pouvait avoir des envies particulières. Un matin c'est thé, puis café, puis chocolat, puis jus de fruit. Il préférait être sûr que sa chérie serait satisfaite.

Quelques minutes — et une tartine beurrée tombée par terre du côté beurré **—** plus tard, tous les éléments principaux du petit déjeuner étaient en place. Il posa un plateau sur la table et entreposa toute la nourriture dedans. Il aurait pu monter directement, mais il resta là, à regarder le plateau, insatisfait. Il manquait quelque chose. Pas assez romantique, sans doute.

Il eut une illumination. Il marcha à grand pas de loups vers la porte et s'apprêtait à se jeter dans le froid, pour cueillir des fleurs. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il y eu une puissante rafale de vent. Il se sentit très idiot devant le paysage. C'était l'hiver, les plantes se reposaient. Les rares fleurs qui avaient le courage de pointer le bout de leur nez étaient flétries et emprisonnées sous le givre. Finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il se ressaisit, aller Finn, tu peux faire mieux que ça. Il n'avait qu'à lui écrire une lettre, tiens. Enfin, un petit mot mignon rempli de guimauve. Il prit un post-it servant habituellement à noter la liste des courses et inscrit "chère Rachel". Une seconde après avoir écrit ces deux mots, il voulu les effacer. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont ils sonnaient. "Bonjour ma chérie" aurait peut-être été mieux. Quoique, tant pis, "chère Rachel" l'emporta. Il ne savait pas quoi écrire ensuite. Finn était désarmé devant le minuscule morceau de papier. Après une intense réflexion, il décida de se fier à ce principe : il écrira ce qui lui passera par la tête en premier, ça sonnera plus authentique.

Il commençait à stresser parce qu'aucun mot ne lui venait à l'esprit, quand il entendit Rachel descendre les escaliers.

"Merde", murmura-t-il.

Il sourit néanmoins en apercevant sa princesse, son soleil, son amour venir vers lui en se frottant les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre. Elle avait probablement enfilé le premier hoodie qui lui était passé sous la main. Au moins deux écharpes étaient enfilées autour de son cou. La démarche de Rachel était maladroite, elle aurait probablement préféré dormir quelques heures de plus.

"'jour, bailla-t-elle.

— Salut mon cœur, ils s'embrassèrent furtivement, bien dormi ?

— J'aurai surement dormi plus si je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir aussi bruyamment.

— Ah... Désolé, c'est ma faute.

Il se sentait coupable maintenant. C'était évident qu'elle était encore fatiguée. De plus, sa voix éraillée faisait comprendre qu'elle avait mal à la gorge.

— C'est pas grave, dit-elle en souriant, c'est pour moi que tu as fait ça ? continua-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers le petit déjeuné posé sur la table.

— Non, c'est pour le Père Noël, ironisa-t-il.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel.

— Le 25 décembre est déjà passé, idiot !

— Justement, essaya-t-il de se rattraper, il doit avoir faim après sa tournée.

La jeune fille étouffa un rire. Elle se tourna vers la table. Son regard fut captivé par le morceau de papier. Elle le saisit brusquement et commença à lire à voix haute :

— "Chère Rachel"...

Elle prit un air interloqué.

— Chère Rachel...

— Il y a un problème ? demanda Finn.

— Non, c'est juste qu'il n'y a marqué que "chère Rachel" sur ton papier. Je m'attendais à plus de texte.

— Tu es arrivée quand j'allais écrire plus. Il s'arrêta une seconde avant d'ajouter, en fait, je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire.

Rachel eut un sourire moqueur, puis elle passa dans le dos de Finn et commença à lui masser les épaules en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

— Moi, j'aurai pu faire un roman. J'aurai écrit à quel point tu es beau, fort, gentil, parfait, que ta voix est magnifique, que je suis la fille la plus chanceuse du monde de t'avoir...

Finn coupa Rachel en l'embrassant. Elle rendit le baiser qui devint de plus en plus passionné. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et c'était comme si leurs vies ne faisaient plus qu'une au moment présent. Ils étaient là, dans leur maison, ensemble. Ils n'avaient jamais été plus heureux.

Le temps s'est arrêté.

Pas un bruit. Juste leur respiration.

Et un gargouillis.

Finn et Rachel se figèrent. Puis, elle s'éloigna de lui et éclata de rire. Il fit la moue pour qu'elle s'arrête. Il avait beau adorer son rire, elle se moquait de lui là ! Il fallait le comprendre, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé quand il avait commencé l'opération "petit déjeuner au lit". Il avait manipulé de la nourriture pendant tout ce temps, normal qu'il avait faim.

Rachel prit un toast, en arracha un coin et le brandit devant la tête de Finn. Elle contenait son rire comme elle pouvait, mais l'amusement la faisait trembler lorsqu'elle lui dit :

— Fais "aaaaaaaah".

Le jeune homme ne montra aucun signe d'agacement. Sur son visage fleuri un sourire mesquin, et, sans prévenir, il mordit Rachel en emportant le morceau de toast avec lui.

— Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant un bon en arrière. Ça fait mal ! Tu n'aurais pas été un requin dans une autre vie ?

— Va savoir...

Rachel croisa les bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air sévère. Finn sourit : c'était le signal. Elle allait l'éviter, le bouder, pour qu'il revienne vers elle et qu'il la supplie de ne plus lui faire la tête.

Rachel s'assit et porta à ses lèvres le bol de chocolat chaud. Le liquide était brûlant, mais il réchauffait sa gorge souffrante. Elle en buvait une seconde gorgée lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Finn l'enlacer. Elle vacilla un peu et le chocolat manqua de déborder.

— Tu ne vois pas que je suis entrain de boire ? Si je n'avais pas été assez agile, j'aurai pu me brûler !

— Mfff, bougonna-t-il alors qu'il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de sa petite amie, tu es aussi agile qu'un chat, je me suis pas fait de soucis...

— Oui, c'est ça...

Elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était indignée. Il ne lâcha pourtant pas sa prise sur elle. Rachel le frappa lorsqu'il commença à lui chatouiller le ventre. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille quand elle ne voulait pas de lui autour d'elle ? Finn évita facilement tous ses coups. Il lui fit des bisous dans le cou. Sa bouche était comme une ventouse. Rachel eut un frisson. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire et ça la mettait encore plus en colère.

— On ne peut pas manger tranquille ici, déclara-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise, se libérant de l'emprise de Finn.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec fracas. Finn regarda sa chérie partir dans le froid, un air amusé sur le visage. Elle avait mal à la gorge, il gelait dehors. Elle n'était pas folle, elle n'allait pas rester dehors longtemps.

Il ne s'inquiéta que lorsqu'il entendit un cri provenir de l'extérieur. C'était Rachel. Oubliant instantanément leur petit jeu, leur mini-dispute, il se précipita à son secours. Son cœur battait très vite. Il ne se pardonnerait pas s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Il ouvrit la porte haletant, comme épuisé par les cinq mètres de course qu'il venait de faire, et cligna des yeux de surprise. Rachel était étalée par terre. Comme si elle avait basculé vers l'avant. Sa tête était enfouie dans la neige qui recouvrait le sol. On aurait cru une morte, ou une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Il était perdu. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment tombée ? Ç'aurait été trop gros. Finalement, il décida de faire comme elle. Il descendit les escaliers qui étaient devant chez eux, hurla, et tomba raide mort dans la neige.

La réaction de Rachel fut immédiate.

— Finn !

Elle était alarmée. Elle l'avait entendu crier, puis un bruit sourd. Il était tombé tête la première dans la neige. Elle se précipita vers son corps, et le retourna pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage.

Les yeux de Finn étaient clos, il avait un air paisible sur le visage. Les yeux de Rachel s'humidifièrent, mais elle sécha vite ses larmes, avant même qu'elles ne coulent. Il se croyait malin, à lui faire peur volontairement. Certes, elle aussi avait fait la morte, mais elle était vraiment tombée. Elle avait glissé sur les marches givrées, manquant de se fouler la cheville. Étalée dans la neige, l'idée de se mettre dans une position cadavérique pour l'effrayer lui était venue à l'esprit. Mais lui, il avait tout fait exprès !

Rachel forma une boule de neige dans sa main droite et lui envoya au milieu du ventre. Il se redressa comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.

— Alors toi...

La hache de guerre venait d'être déterrée. Rachel couru vers le sapin planté près du portail, se réfugia sous les branches et prépara ses munitions. Elle faisait attention à ne mettre aucun caillou ou morceau de glace trop dur dans ses boules de neige. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, juste s'amuser. Finn, de son côté, prenait les mêmes précautions. Il était cependant beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle à faire des boules de neige. Il allait avoir l'avantage sur elle, il fallait qu'elle se la joue stratégique.

Rachel connaissait bien le terrain. Elle savait que la cachette où elle était en ce moment n'était pas sûre. L'ennemi l'avait repérée. Il était seul, mais elle savait à quel point il était rapide. Il était capable de la tromper, de lui faire croire qu'il allait l'attaquer de front alors qu'en réalité, il la frapperait par derrière. Elle était aux aguets. Ses mains étaient prêtes à saisir les munitions dès qu'elle sentirait le moindre danger.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers l'ennemi. Il n'avait pas modifié sa position. Le fourbe, il voulait la déstabiliser. Rachel sourit intérieurement. Il la sous-estimait ouvertement. Elle n'allait pas rester ici à attendre qu'il attaque. La jeune guerrière avait cette certitude : le vainqueur est celui qui frappe en premier. Elle glissa derrière le tronc du sapin, afin qu'il ne puisse pas connaitre dans quelle direction elle allait l'atteindre.

Vive comme l'éclair, elle lui balança une des bombes gelées. Surpris, il se leva d'un bond mais fut touché à la jambe. Rachel prit deux munissions et sprinta derrière les parterres de roses. Sans hésiter, elle sauta sur la terrasse. C'était un avantage pour elle d'être en hauteur. Elle pouvait voir tout les mouvements de son adversaire. Elle lui envoya de nouveau un de ses missiles et se mit immédiatement en en préparer d'autres. Elle faisait en sorte d'avoir une bombe de secours pour les situations d'urgence. Elle le mitraillait sans relâche de sa main droite, alors qu'elle préparait des grenades de sa main gauche. Elle était entourée de missiles lorsqu'il arriva sur la terrasse. Elle se déchaîna, le bombardant sans pitié, sur tout le corps, hormis au visage car son code de l'honneur lui interdisait.

La bataille devenait dangereuse. L'ennemi était plus grand qu'elle et était plus précis. Ses bombes touchaient les siennes en plein vol et elles explosaient dans le ciel, répandant des flocons blancs. Il la touchait aux mains, ce qui ralentissait considérablement ses mouvements.

_Repli_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle prit le maximum de grenades glacées qu'elle pouvait et retourna sur l'herbe. Si elle contournait le bâtiment, elle serait hors de son champ de vision. Elle jeta des missiles en arrière, en espérant qu'ils toucherait ceux qu'il lui lançait. Une fois sûre qu'il ne pourrait plus la voir, elle se cacha derrière un buisson et se roula en boule.

Il y eut un grand silence. Rachel se sentait très inconfortable.

**BAM !**

Au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, une bombe la toucha au niveau des reins. Elle voulu s'enfuir, mais lorsqu'elle en sentit une deuxième lui toucher le dos, elle savait que c'était fini pour elle. Elle se retourna et il lui tomba dessus. L'adversaire la regardait droit dans les yeux, une grenade prête à exploser dans la main. Elle lui souffla :

— Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

— Traces de pas.

Il lui avait répondu avec un ton extrêmement présomptueux. Il se croyait tellement supérieur. Elle siffla pour lui faire comprendre que non, il n'était pas dominant.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit d'autre, la vision de Rachel se brouilla. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que blanc, neige et froid.

Elle avait échoué...

— Perdu ! chantonna Finn, satisfait.

— Ne te fais pas d'illusion, la prochaine fois, j'effacerai mes traces ! fit-elle en enlevant la neige qui lui recouvrait les yeux et les vêtements.

— Ce sera inutile. Je te retrouverai toujours, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Rachel, pourtant transie de froid, sentit son visage se réchauffer en voyant son petit ami sourire ainsi. Finalement, elle s'approcha de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

— Je te pardonne, murmura-t-elle en faisant exprès de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle ne l'aurait pas regretté pourtant, car pendant qu'ils retournaient se mettre au chaud, Finn n'arrêta pas de regarder Rachel, avec un sourire plus protecteur, plus doux, plus éclatant et plus adorable que jamais sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ENCORE ! J'espère que tu as aimé !<p> 


End file.
